User talk:Dynovan
This is only posts from''' 2014'; see my Talk Archive for previous years. Happy New Year Happy New year to you to:) T-2010 | Talk to Me | The one, the only 17:23, January 2, 2014 (UTC) I'm here ;) ~Kuby101 (talk) 15:48, January 6, 2014 (UTC)Kuby101~Kuby101 (talk) 15:48, January 6, 2014 (UTC) Thanks Thanks:) I shall try to gte back into editing again this month. I think what would help is if we had more users and advertising somehow. T-2010 | Talk to Me | The one, the only 16:33, January 6, 2014 (UTC) btw I am on chat so we can disscuss stuff T-2010 | Talk to Me | The one, the only 16:34, January 6, 2014 (UTC) Merry Christmas! Happy New Year! I'm so sorry for not responding to anything. :'c Yes, I did watch the Doctor Who episode! It was so sad... I also did watch Sherlock Season 3, it's ineffable for me. It's unfortunate that already 2 episodes passed, one more episode till we have to wait for another year or so. I feel like I say sorry all the time, but it seems that you also responded a little late, so I guess that's alright. ^^ - [[User:Speedysnitch| '''Speedysnitch' ]][[User talk:Speedysnitch| Talk ]] 00:18, January 7, 2014 (UTC) I know FireFox works, but i've not tried anything else. T-2010 | Talk to Me | The one, the only 17:05, January 7, 2014 (UTC) I'm ok how are you T-2010 | Talk to Me | The one, the only 16:11, January 8, 2014 (UTC) yeah i'm back to school to, my last half of a year thankfully. I've not played minecrfat since july. He'll be fine. T-2010 | Talk to Me | The one, the only 16:29, January 9, 2014 (UTC) ;) Hey my homie! I'm pretty chill, how about you? We should talk more! Hey how old are you? --mew mew meow 01:41, January 10, 2014 (UTC) P.s. This is on mobile, sorry if it ends up to be a mess. (I said sorry again .-.) 'Ey! I love Sherlock, it's amazing. I have to add that Matt Smith's regeneration was quite interesting... Oh, well perhaps I'm mistaken and wrong about you replying late. (oops, sorry) I'm doing alright, to be honest. I missed school for a whole entire week due to snow. It was great though, haha. :D How about you? How're you How's school? - [[User:Speedysnitch| Speedysnitch ]][[User talk:Speedysnitch| Talk ]] 00:46, January 12, 2014 (UTC) I was just being busy with school and looking beautiful and acting lazy. I missed you! --mew mew meow 03:29, January 12, 2014 (UTC) It's too early to predict who will win after testing then we might be able to guess. T-2010 | Talk to Me | The one, the only 12:45, January 12, 2014 (UTC) I followed Social Wiki on Twitter but there was no tweets ;( mew mew meow 17:24, January 12, 2014 (UTC) Yes I think it's an amazing idea! We can get more homies this way and it will keep the other users up-to-date. We should make a Social Wiki app! mew mew meow 17:32, January 12, 2014 (UTC) I'm not too bad, you? T-2010 | Talk to Me | The one, the only 16:32, January 13, 2014 (UTC) I'm currently attempting to put a twitter feed on the homepage so if it goes weird for a couple of days that's why. Hope that's ok:) T-2010 | Talk to Me | The one, the only 16:53, January 13, 2014 (UTC) I played it for a short while with my freind when a free version came about but i've not played it for over a year now. I've got ti to display just got some issues with it I need to fix. I'm also going to go over the whole mainpage to see if I can make it any better/more appealing to new users. T-2010 | Talk to Me | The one, the only 16:16, January 14, 2014 (UTC) Glad you like it:) I fixed the twitter feed issue so that's working fine now, if you've got anythign else you'd like me to do to the homepage then just let me know. I think a good place to start this year i just getting more users and more pages. T-2010 | Talk to Me | The one, the only 16:49, January 15, 2014 (UTC) Can I talk to you about something? And I really have to pee. mew mew meow 02:43, January 16, 2014 (UTC) i'm ok, how are you? Also shall I archive your 2013 talk page? T-2010 | Talk to Me | The one, the only 17:48, January 16, 2014 (UTC) Okay, this is gonna sound really weird and gross, but it is a serious and honest question. Ready for it? So, imagine you were a girl. A really cute guy that you like a lot starts moving closer to you and begins putting one of his hands down your shirt and asks you if you wanna do it now. What would you do? Lol this is so frustrating. mew mew meow 02:54, January 17, 2014 (UTC) I'll archive it now. T-2010 | Talk to Me | The one, the only 16:17, January 17, 2014 (UTC)